battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Tennis Ball
|gender = Male |species = Felt-covered tennis ball |team = TFI: Yelling Beavers BFDI: Squashy Grapes and Another Name BFDIA: Team No-Name BFB: A Better Name Than That |episode = TFI: "Dice!" BFDI: "Reveal Novum" BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |place = TFI: 8th BFDI: 10th (2 votes, lost in tiebreaker) BFDIA: N/A BFB: TBA |allies = *Golf Ball (best friend) *Teardrop *Rocky *Woody (On his side) *Firey *Coiny (BFDIA onward) *Fries *Book *Foldy *Grassy *8-Ball *Pin (IDFB and onward) *Basketball *Robot Flower *TV *Remote |enemies = *Evil Leafy *Announcer *Flower *Pin *Snowball *Coiny *Pencil (On her side) *Match *Four *Firey Jr. (on Firey Jr's side) |color = Chartreuse Yellow (Ball) White (Stripes) Las Palmas (Shade) Wasabi (Outline) |deaths = 7 |kills = 4 |first = Take the Plunge: Part 1 |voice = BFDI 1-3: Michael Huang BFDI 3-25 and later seasons: Cary Huang |hobbies = Science, Cooking Rice Cakes, Rhyming }} Tennis Ball (nicknamed "TB") is a male object contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, IDFB, and Battle for BFDI. In BFDI, he was on the Squashy Grapes, as well as Another Name. While on BFDIA, he was on Team No-Name. In BFB, he is currently on A Better Name Than That. Appearance Tennis Ball appears to be a soft tennis ball with painted stripes. His main body/felt is a bright yellow, and his stripes are white. He used to be a chartreuse yellow but was changed to a lighter shade in IDFB. Personality Tennis Ball is known to be intelligent and ideal for solving problems and creating new innovations, such as "Grotatoes". Unfortunately, he is very clumsy because of his size and the fact that he does not have arms. He is also very cautious and prefers to think first before making most decisions. He is a nice character overall and is generally more polite than Golf Ball. He appears to like being close to Golf Ball because there is a 'platonic' relationship going on between the two as stated by Golf Ball herself in "Take the Plunge: Part 2". He is a very calm character, but can be rude to people if pushed. He is aware of his relationship with the viewers and can be manipulative of that fact, such as in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps" when he tells Flower people will vote for her if she pushes him off of the stairs. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** Take the Plunge: Part 1 ** Take the Plunge: Part 2 ** Barriers and Pitfalls ** Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? ** Sweet Tooth ** Bridge Crossing ** Power of Three ** Puzzling Mysteries ** Cycle of Life ** Insectophobe's Nightmare ** Crybaby! ** Lofty ** A Leg Up in the Race ** Don't Lose Your Marbles ** Half a Loaf Is Better Than None ** Vomitaco ** Bowling, Now with Explosions! ** The Reveal ** Reveal Novum (eliminated) ** Gardening Hero ** The Glistening ** Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 ** Return of the Hang Glider * Battle for Dream Island Again ** Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know ** Get Digging ** Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 ** Zeeky Boogy Doog ** Get in the Van ** It's a Monster ** The Long-lost Yoyle City * Battle for BFDI ** Getting Teardrop to Talk ** Lick Your Way to Freedom ** Why Would You Do This on a Swingset (does not speak) ** Today's Very Special Episode ** Fortunate Ben ** Four Goes Too Far ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want ** Questions Answered ** This Episode Is About Basketball ** Enter the Exit (does not speak) ** Get to the Top in 500 Steps ** What Do You Think of Roleplay? ** Return of the Rocket Ship ** Don't Dig Straight Down Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Tennis Ball tells Teardrop to calm down after she kicks Woody, because doing so could result in severely injuring him, since he is balsa. After Snowball throws Rocky, he falls and hits Tennis Ball, calling him his "good ol' friend". During the balancing contest, Tennis Ball is one of the first to fall off after Flower pushes him and several others, claiming she needs her space. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Tennis Ball is picked by Leafy to be on the Squashy Grapes since she states that Tennis Ball is smart. He then is one of the three people along with Needle and Leafy to pick Golf Ball on their team. After that, he then states how Flower won't be as much of a threat if she is on their side, which results in her getting chosen for their team. When Golf Ball agrees with Tennis Ball about Flower, Coiny teases her about having a crush on him, but Golf Ball states she only likes Tennis Ball in a platonic way. During the challenge, Tennis Ball helps Teardrop and Ice Cube carry a piece of the boat that they're building. As the boat sails away with Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny, he attempts to get into the boat, however, it is too far away. He begins to swim towards the boat, and reaches it, however, Coiny starts the motor, which pushes Tennis Ball away from the boat, and he is left behind. Despite this, he, along with the rest of his team, float through the canal on top of Spongy after he is thrown overboard from the Squishy Cherries boat. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Tennis Ball, along with; Match, Golf Ball, Teardrop, Needle, Spongy, Rocky, Firey, Woody, and Flower are scooped up in a net and returned after being left drifting in the canal after the previous episode. At Cake At Stake, Tennis Ball only received one vote, and was safe. During the obstacle course, Tennis Ball kicks Rocky into the air to prevent a collision with Woody and then kicks Golf Ball over the barrier. Since he doesn't have arms, Tennis Ball couldn't cross the barrier by climbing it. When the Squishy Cherries arrive after looking for Blocky, Tennis Ball orders them to throw him over the barrier. Match, Pencil, and Bubble attempt to throw him over, but he hits the top of it, breaking it off, and making Pin (who was stuck on top) fall. While stuck at the bottom of the rock wall with Golf Ball, he spots a platform off to the right of the wall, where they can walk across. After getting past the wall, they try to jump over the pit, but hit Bubble, and fall down into the "Failers' Waiting Room". In "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?", Tennis Ball tells Rocky that he has to learn how to write, explaining that he and Golf Ball know how, stating that "no arms is no excuse". In turn, Rocky kicks him, which sends him rolling, unable to stop. He rolls down a hill into flames, which send him flying. He lands in a Woody-shaped hole, which contains Woody, Coiny, and Eraser as well, but he is too big to fit, so Pin attempts to shove him down inside the hole. In the stinger, he complains that he has to go to the bathroom, but he is stuck in the hole still, In "Sweet Tooth", Tennis Ball finishes making his rice cake extremely fast and shows it to Golf Ball. When Coiny argues with Announcer that his dirt cake is better than the ice cake that was served at Cake at Stake, Tennis Bell notices that "ice cake" rhymes with "rice cake". Tennis Ball places 10th overall for his rice cake, with 15 points. In "Bridge Crossing", he tells Snowball that throwing Golf Ball into the ravine was uncalled for, and in return, Snowball threatens to do the same to him. TB tells Snowball to calm down, but Snowball snaps and attempts to throw him into the ravine. Instead of falling in, he hits the posts keeping the bridge held up. Snowball notices that the "dumb sticks" are in the way, so he takes them out and throws Tennis Ball down, causing the bridge to break. In the stinger, Match notices that Golf Ball fell, but isn't floating with the rest of them. Pen explains that Golf Balls sink, and Tennis Ball adds that rocks sink too, implying Rocky sunk as well. In "Power of Three", Leafy and Teardrop are placed on Tennis Ball's team for the challenge. They are the first team to cross the beam and get to the first island. In the first safe they open, they find a teddy bear inside. The fourth safe they open contains a raft, but Tennis Ball is upset that they fell to 3rd. When they reach the final island, they find out the first key they grabbed on the previous island was a fake, so they have to turn around, much to Tennis Ball's dismay. The next key they take works, and their team place second. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Tennis Ball tells his team that completing the jigsaw puzzle should be easy, and Golf Ball agrees, explaining that there are only 9 pieces. His team finishes first and chooses Firey to be on their team as a reward for finishing first. In "Cycle of Life", Rocky vomits on the wheel that decides which Squashy Grapes participate in the challenge, and it covered who was chosen, so questions who was on that slice. Tennis Ball's slice on the wheel isn't landed on, so he doesn't participate in the relay race. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Tennis Ball reminds Announcer that Rocky forgot how to talk in "Sweet Tooth". When the Announcer asks how he communicates, Rocky vomits on Tennis Ball, choosing him for his team. He then picks Golf Ball since he states they are both a "duo". Afterward, he picks Coiny to be on his team. Firey is then forced to be on their team as he is the last contestant with no team much to the dismay of Coiny. Firey suggests the team to be "Squashy Grapes", but Golf Ball disagreed since Leafy's team were already the "Squashy Grapes" and told him that the team name had to be "another name". The Announcer named the team Another Name as a result. During the contest, Golf Ball asks him if he thinks races like this are great. He replies that he does, but yells at his teammates (specifically Coiny and Firey), that if they could walk in synchrony, it would be even better. With Tennis Ball leading the group, they sneak past the Squishy Cherries. TB whispers to his team that if they're quiet, the Squishy Cherries won't notice they're ahead. Firey yells in response to this since he didn't know that they were ahead. Seconds later, Tennis Ball gasps as they approach a tightrope, and Firey tells them he has a fear of heights. On the tightrope, Firey screeches, much to the chagrin of Tennis Ball. His screeching alerts the Squishy Cherries of Another Name's presence, which causes them to run the rest of the way to the finish. Tennis Ball spots the finish just up ahead, but Rocky vomits and causes the entire team to slip, and lose the lead to the Cherries. Since they placed ahead of the Squashy Grapes, but behind the Squishy Cherries, nothing happened to them. In "Crybaby!", Golf Ball tells Tennis Ball to try to cry, but the attempt failed. Golf Ball then tries and manages to cry one tear, which results in TB and GB giving each other a low-five. During the tie-breaker skiing contest, Tennis Ball sits on the skis and his entire team rides on top of him. He appears scared, expressing a frightened "Oh my gosh..." before they go over the edge of the mountain. When Golf Ball checks in on how he's doing, he tells her it's wobbly. Golf Ball then points out Rocky is missing, but Coiny spots him in their path, and they collide with him, sending them into the air and rolling them into a snowball. The Squishy Cherries share the same fate and roll into another snowball after them. In the second tie-breaker handstand contest, Tennis Ball falls immediately, due to the lack of arms. The rest of his team falls right afterward, before anyone from the other team has fallen, and they lose. In "Lofty", Tennis Ball and Golf Ball are discussing what a certain cloud looks like. Tennis Ball thinks the cloud looks like a Tennis Ball, while Golf Ball determines that it looks like a Golf Ball. Arguing ensues after the initial disagreement between them. At Cake at Stake, Tennis Ball is safe with only 2 votes out of the total 37, the least amount. Since Golf Ball and Rocky had the highest two amounts of votes, Tennis Ball complains that he's left with "the slappers", referring to Coiny and Firey. Announcer orders the contestants to all climb a set of extremely high stairs, and once Tennis Ball gets to the top, he slips and falls off, leaving a hole in a cloud as he falls. When he hits the ground, he bounces back up to where the contest is taking place, and Coiny, the only remaining teammate in the challenge greets him as he falls back down. Once Firey falls down, Tennis Ball notices that it's all up to Coiny to win the challenge. The explosion caused by Firey lighting Bomby's fuse then blows up Another Name. In "A Leg Up in the Race", Tennis Ball intervenes in Coiny and Firey's argument, which causes Firey to make fun of the fact that Tennis Ball doesn't have arms. Coiny retaliates by telling Firey that Tennis Ball knows more than him. Once again up for elimination, Tennis Ball received 22 votes, which results in him being in the bottom two along with Coiny. Tennis Ball tells the Squashy Grapes that if Coiny stays, all he will do is slap Firey, and the team seems to agree with that. Leafy decides that they want Tennis Ball on their team, however, the teams are broken up anyways. The contest is a ladder climbing contest, and since TB doesn't have arms, he can't climb the ladder. Rocky is the only other remaining contestant without arms beside Ice Cube, who rode Leafy to the top, but he uses his vomit to propel him up to the platform, placing Tennis Ball in last. To start out, Tennis Ball received 30 bonus points, but no more, since he got 0 points in the contest. Tennis Ball had received 25 votes in the past, so 25 points were subtracted off of his current 30, leaving him at 5 points. In the stinger, Tennis Ball suggests to Firey that he shouldn't go around setting people he doesn't know on fire, referring to the recommended characters shown directly afterward. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Tennis Ball is safe, after being in the bottom two with Snowball. Afterward, Firey makes Tennis Ball angry after he slaps him, feeling an emptiness with Coiny gone. Tennis Ball kicks him in return. Firey slaps Tennis Ball several more times during the contest, which causes Tennis Ball to leave and work by himself. Tennis Ball places second after Rocky threw up a red ball, and receives 20 points, however, he is still in the danger zone. In "Half a Loaf is Better Than None", Tennis Ball is up for elimination once again. At the beginning of Cake at Stake, Tennis Ball announces that he is scared, however, he only received 34 votes and was safe. Tennis Ball cheers on Golf Ball during the rejoin contest, despite her only getting one loaf before drowning, and Spongy ends up rejoining. When Announcer tells the contestants that whoever can retrieve his marble collection from a vat of hydrochloric acid will receive 15 bonus points, Tennis Ball pulls out his magnet and the marbles come to him, earning him the bonus points. He also receives 10 sympathy points for not having arms. In the hurdle contest, Tennis Ball places fourth, and gets 20 points, placing him in fourth overall as well. In "Vomitaco", Tennis Ball chooses to compete in the taco contest. He chooses to make a taco containing lettuce and tomato and finishes first. 5/10 people in the TLC enjoyed Tennis Ball's taco, resulting in him receiving 50 points. He tells the announcer that he was expecting more, considering they have only been fed bread for the past 13 months. In "Bowling, Now With Explosions!", Tennis Ball is thrown an explosive blueberry pie since he wasn't up for elimination. Since the contest is bowling, armless people are disqualified because they cannot bowl, and Tennis Ball whines about this. In "The Reveal", Announcer announces that the cake this time are knives and that he will throw you a knife if you are safe. Tennis Ball is unsure if he wants to be safe because of this. Tennis Ball received 45 votes, enough to put him in the bottom two, but Blocky was eliminated with 112 votes. In the contest, Tennis Ball is saddened by having to pair up but sighs and gives in, pairing with Firey. His first throw wasn't strong enough and didn't reach Firey, but the second throw was, and Firey caught the frisbee with his tongue. However, Firey's saliva is too sticky, and the frisbee got stuck to Tennis Ball's foot. The frisbee would not come off no matter what, however, Firey grabbed another frisbee and the pair used that to complete the challenge. When revealing the reward they got for finished 3rd, TB claimed it wasn't much, but that he would take it. He still ended up in the danger zone, putting him up for elimination. In "Reveal Novum", Tennis Ball once again stated he was scared, but Leafy reassured him there's nothing to be afraid of. Bubble voted for him because Ice Cube is in their alliance, and Leafy gave her a gift. Pencil used the same reasoning, and Tennis Ball questioned Leafy's bribes. Spongy and Rocky both voted for Leafy, and Firey voted for Ice Cube, so it was a tie vote between Tennis Ball and Leafy. The tiebreaker challenge was to jump over a "bottomless" pit, and the first person to jump across is safe. Tennis Ball jumped first but failed to make it across, and as he was falling, he accidentally activated a contraption that launched Leafy across, eliminating him. In "Gardening Hero", in his audition to rejoin, he is surprised when the Announcer calls him "Clumsy Tennis Ball" and threatens to demagnetize him with a magnet. In "The Glistening", he votes Ice Cube to be eliminated. He doesn't rejoin due to only getting 41 votes. He starts demagnetizing the Announcer when he calls him "Clumsy Tennis Ball" again but is teleported back into the TLC. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Tennis Ball is seen in the elimination flashbacks. He also asks why there is a bush in the Tiny Loser Chamber after Flower deflected the rays and sent a bush there. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Tennis Ball wanted Leafy to win and was one of the many contestants to have that opinion. When Firey wins Dream Island, Tennis Ball is let into the island without hesitation from Firey. He tells Pen to face it, they aren't getting the island back when it is stolen. Later on, Tennis Ball, along with Match, Snowball, and Woody, is abducted by a UFO. Tennis Ball feels like he is the only one concerned that they are in an Unidentified Flying Object, but Match tells him that it isn't unidentified, it's an Announcer Transportation Device. When Match flips a switch, the ship turns off and starts falling, and attempting to switch it back on doesn't work. After it crashes, Match, Snowball, and Tennis Ball emerge after it lands on Flower, killing her. Tennis Ball then explains that Woody died because his fear of the color gray caused a heart attack. He seems happy afterward when he finds out that Rocky cannot vomit anymore. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Tennis Ball is among the group of contestants chasing Leafy into the forest. When they reach the forest and lose Leafy, Tennis Ball questions if they are taking this too far. In response to this, Golf Ball yells at him and asks if he wants Dream Island, he responds that he does, but tells her that they don't actually have to capture Leafy. Golf Ball tells him that they do, and he asks her why. She answers that if they let Leafy escape, she'll steal Dream Island. As shown on TV's screen, Tennis Ball received 359 votes to join the second season, and placed 13th highest overall, allowing him to join. Tennis Ball suggests that one team should consist of the original contestants from BFDI, and the other should have the newbies. He ends up being placed on Team No-Name, as he competed in the first season. When everyone is showing their favorite screen-shape, he shows that he prefers a screen shaped like flower petals. In "Get Digging", he informs the team that they need a bowl to make the Yoyleberry stew, and that a bigger bowl would be better. When Fries asks him what his job is, he hesitates and tells him that he is a co-manager to Golf Ball. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Tennis Ball received the least amount of votes, at 55 dislikes. During the contest, Golf Ball gets poisoned by a bug and turns green, to which Tennis Ball claims she looks like a miniature version of him. Later on, Match tells Tennis Ball that he's a good guy, and orders him to build a Recovery Center for the poisoned contestants. Tennis Ball tells her that he can't just build one, and then it cuts to the voting screen. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Book, Gelatin, and Firey are all on top of the Eiffel Tower with him. Book asks them what they are battling for again, to which Tennis Ball responds with shock, questioning if she actually doesn't know. Firey says he always thought that she was well-read (she is a book), so she freezes him with freeze serum. Book asks Tennis Ball again what they are battling for, and he tells her they're battling for Dream Island. Book says that sounds like a disease, but Tennis Ball elaborates that it isn't. He quotes the "gray faceless robot", or Announcer, and tells her that it's "a whole square mile of paradise, blah blah blah blah, and the winner even gets to decide who gets to come on and who doesn't,". After he tells her, Book claims that she feels well-informed, but Tennis Ball jokes that she means "well-read", and she freezes him. When Puffball Speaker Box tells Pin to get them down from the Eiffel Tower, she shakes them off, and while Match and Pencil save Firey and Gelatin respectively, Tennis Ball falls to the ground and shatters, since he is ice. Match claims that he deserved it since he had been lazy recently. When Firey recovers Tennis Ball in the new Hand-Powered Recovery Center that Teardrop won as a prize, he immediately recovers Golf Ball. Pencil reminds everyone that Leafy stole Dream Island, and Tennis Ball exclaims that he forgot and that no one knows where Dream Island is. During the challenge, Golf Ball orders Tennis Ball to send Pencil to the incinerator for criticizing her, to which he says and says fine. He drags her to the incinerator and throws her in, killing her. In "Get in the Van", Tennis Ball is recovered by Metal Leafy and Bubble after he died from Bomby's explosion in the last episode. During Cake at Stake, Tennis Ball almost won the prize but was beaten by Puffball. Rocky also almost won, and Tennis Ball complains that he didn't because he could've gotten his barf back. Match was shocked that he actually wants his barf back, and Tennis Ball tells her he thinks it was cute. He received the 2nd least amount of dislikes, at 121, beat by only Gelatin. W.O.A.H Bunch was taking their team members one by one (Nickel, Spongy), so Golf Ball told Tennis Ball that this must stop. He agrees but asks her how to stop it. She tells him that if all of their team members promise to never switch, then they should be good. Tennis Ball says that it sounds like a good plan, and promises not to switch. As they are riding Puffball to Yoyle Mountain, Gelatin complains that there isn't enough room, so he pushes Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky off and into the forest, where Evil Leafy resides. They run away from Evil Leafy, however they reach a canyon. Tennis Ball proposes that they quickly build a trebuchet, however, he is cut off by FreeSmart crashing their van into the trio, causing them to all get eaten by Evil Leafy. In "No More Snow!", Tennis Ball is never seen, but Book explains that FreeSmart left them inside Evil Leafy. In "It's a Monster", he is recovered after W.O.A.H Bunch accidentally allows Puffball to recover her team. In the desert, snow coming from the FreeSmart Super Van hits Puffball. Golf Ball questions how there could be snow when the temperature is 42 degrees Celsius. Tennis Ball then points out that it's 107 degrees Fahrenheit, Golf Ball scolds him and tells him never to use Fahrenheit. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", after Gelatin and Firey tie their legs together and fall, Tennis Ball suggests that Gelatin can hold onto Puffball until they land, then Puffball can lower Firey and Gelatin on to the ground. Fries then ask him how long it is until they land, but he doesn't know. When Firey asks why the Davids in Davidland aren't saying "Aw, seriously?", Tennis Ball explains that they only say it when provoked. When his team reaches the top, Puffball remembers that if her team is up for voting, she'll win the prize, so she shrinks down to normal size and everyone falls off of her, costing Tennis Ball and his team the challenge. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Fries mentions that Tennis Ball developed a new strain of potato called Grotatoes that can grow with slightly less sun than normal. Later, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball visit a science museum, but Tennis Ball is hesitant to go in. When he finally gives in, Tennis Ball finds a wall teleporter inside and changes his mind about visiting this place. Golf Ball spots the location from a traumatic experience she had here and gets paranoid, Tennis Ball points out that's the second weird episode she's had since they entered the building. Golf Ball is then persistent on leaving, but Tennis Ball complains they haven't even seen 10% of the gadgets yet. Tennis Ball finally listens and leaves, but mentions it's the first time he has ever seen her make a decision irrationally. The pair reaches Fries' Grotato farm, and Tennis Ball greets Coiny by showing him the wall teleporter. He explains to him that it can teleport anybody through a wall of up to 6 inches thick, but it can only teleport one person at a time. Coiny notices that the walls of the Tiny Loser Chamber are 5 inches thick, so they can free the people inside. Golf Ball tells him that the Tiny Loser Chamber is inside the Locker of Losers as well, which adds another five inches, equaling 10 inches total. However, as Tennis Ball points out, there is an ultra power-mode, which allows you to teleport through walls of up to 12 inches, which will take time to charge between usages. Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Coiny, and Pin travel to the Locker of Losers to test out the device, where they meet Yellow Face and Rocky. Coiny proposes that they bring Snowball out first, which doesn't produce positive reactions. Pin suggests they bring out Roboty because his red tint could be used to recolor her. Tennis Ball explains that according to his calculations, Barf Bag would be the best to bring back, so Rocky's vomit could be contained. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Tennis Ball first asks Foldy if she's seen Leafy. After being told where she was, he tries to tell Golf Ball, but she ignores him. Tennis Ball is accepted into 8-Ball and Basketball's group, which would be later known as A Better Name Than That, because they were balls. When Golf Ball tells the team her plan to get back X's baskets, Blocky asks what Golf Ball and Tennis Ball will be doing. They both say they're team managers, but this gets Blocky angry, killing Tennis Ball because he doesn't want to be managed by him. He remains dead for the rest of the episode, but apparently, he built a trebuchet before he died. This is used to launch 8-Ball and Basketball to weigh down the basket and is later used to launch the basket to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the teams complain to Four that they want the dead contestants recovered. Four says that he will only recover one, and Grassy tells him to recover Tennis Ball. He is recovered, but none of the other contestants care as they still want the others recovered. When Golf Ball is recovered, she is informed that she is no longer team captain due to her disrespect to Grassy and is being replaced by 8-Ball. Golf Ball tells Tennis Ball to do something about this, who then says he tried stopping them but they wouldn't listen. In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Golf Ball points out that they are wasting time (which was 8-Ball's order), Tennis Ball says that they were just following orders. He also protests when Golf Ball later tries drawing a picture as it was treason against 8-Ball's orders. After the challenge, 8-Ball realizes that the sarcasm he was using nearly caused them to lose, and apologized to Golf Ball. She asks if the team would accept her again, but the team still thought she was disrespectful, and Tennis Ball didn't want to disrespect Grassy. In "Fortunate Ben", during the flying contest, Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball how the steering of the plane is going. He says there is no steering as it's actually just a paper plane. In "Four Goes Too Far", when A Better Name Than That is discussing on getting rid of Four, Golf Ball states that any number multiplied by zero is zero. Tennis Ball asks how this useful, which Golf Ball replies with Four being able to be multiplied (using X) by zero (Donut). The plan is successful, and Tennis Ball acknowledges the fact that 4 x 0 = 0. When Pin asks how they were going to find out what the next contest is without Four, Tennis Ball says that he became a factor of zero. After saying this, he starts wiggling his eyebrows along with Golf Ball. They both do this again as soon as Donut mentions that he has the factor of four within him. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", A Better Name Than That and are all stuck on the Moon due to the last challenge. Basketball says that she has been inspecting Robot Flower the last 2 weeks, and upon hearing this, Tennis Ball and Golf Ball start moving their eyebrows again. Basketball asks if they're done with that and Tennis Ball apologizes. When Robot Flower is used to give commands to the communicator dish of the rocket, which is then used to control Remote, he says he didn't think it was very ethical, and that he and Remote used to play tetherball together. The connection is then suddenly lost, and Remote regains control of herself. Tennis Ball notices that the controls aren't working anymore and is told by Basketball to get off Robot Flower so she could sort it out. However, they aren't able to regain control of Remote and the Liar Ball lands in A Better Name Than That's team crater, causing the team to be up for elimination. In "Questions Answered", due to the team still being on the Moon, for Cake At Stake, Donut uses TV to communicate with them. He eventually ends up shutting Lollipop's mouth with his hands coming out of screen, which is followed by Tennis Ball wondering how he's doing that. Eventually, the teams return to Earth (due to Donut bringing Earth right next to the Moon) and Cake At Stake continues. All of the team members are sitting away from Donut, who says they don't have to sit so far away. This is immediately followed by the whole team going inside his hole. Tennis Ball is safe with the least amount of votes and he asks if he gets a prize, that being a chopped up piece of Firey Speaker Box. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Tennis Ball questioned how X came back after they multiplied Four and zero. Later, during the challenge, Blocky threw him and Basketball into the basket, declaring his team safe. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Tennis Ball is chosen from his team to climb up the stairs. He refuses to let Flower past him, and also tells her not to push him off as that'll just make the viewers vote for her. Eventually, Flower, using her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha, runs past everyone and pushes them off, TB included. Upon reaching the ground, he bounces up back onto the stairs. He then gets pushed off again when Dora zooms right past him, but he bounces off the ground and lands on the stairs again. He eventually presses the button at the top, making his team safe. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball what the first thing he took from the Science Museum was, to which he correctly answers a Wall Teleporter. She tells him he must be the real Tennis Ball, but then realizes Pin, Coiny, Nickel, and Fries also know about that, so he could be any of those people as well. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Four states that Firey Jr. got exactly 10,000 votes, Tennis Ball says that 10,000 is also 10^4. After Four has announced the challenge, Tennis Ball asks Golf Ball how they are going to find out what X's treasure is without being able to read his mind. Golf Ball then shows Tennis Ball her MMR, which can read minds, and Tennis Ball is impressed. After explaining how it works, Golf Ball asks Tennis Ball to use the machine to read X's mind, which he agrees to. Tennis Ball puts on a headset and begins moving the dial on the MMR. Since the mind reader works both ways, Golf Ball tells Tennis Ball not to think of anything disrespectful to X. But it is hard for Tennis Ball to do this, as Golf Ball begins saying disrespectful things to not think of, which leads to Tennis Ball thinking "X is stupid". Tennis Ball read X's mind, and learned that his treasure is various emeralds underground, and the coordinates at which some of them are located. He then switches off the MMR and relays this information to Golf Ball. Later, Tennis Ball is seen next to Golf Ball. After Golf Ball would not tell her, Basketball asks Tennis Ball what the team's plan is. Tennis Ball asks Golf Ball, and tells Basketball to dig over there, pointing in a direction. Tennis Ball later enters Golf Ball's rocket with the rest of A Better Name Than That when they begin digging for the emeralds. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Tennis Ball and his team find an emerald. They then wall-jump to get to the surface to bring it to Four. After successfully doing so, Tennis Ball is relieved it went smoothly. However, he is then terrified at the sight of arms coming out of Four and walks away slowly. Later, Tennis Ball is seen sitting with Golf Ball. When Golf Ball says it’s getting warm around here, Tennis Ball is hesitant to answer and starts to stutter. He then watches Golf Ball in an annoyed expression as she blocks iance from coming out of the ground. ''Official Character Guide'' biography Tennis Ball is curious, which is why he's always asking questions. He is especially amused by trivia, especially information that pertains to math. He doesn't shy from speaking up if he knows the facts. His other hobbies include cooking rice cakes and enjoying rhymes. He always hangs out with Golf Ball, but he lets her take the lead. Tennis Ball doesn't get along with the Announcer, who seems to bully him for being clumsy. Did You Know?: Despite everyone calling him clumsy, Tennis Ball is exceptionally talented at tightrope walking, especially when bandaged to others. Votes Deaths #"Lofty": Is killed in Bomby's explosion. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": Is devoured by bugs. #"Zeeky Boogy Doog": ##Is frozen and shattered. ##Dies in Bomby's explosion. #"Get in the Van": Is eaten by Evil Leafy. #"The Long-lost Yoyle City": Is eaten by the Fish Monster. #"Getting Teardrop to Talk": Is ripped apart by Blocky. Kills Trivia *Tennis Ball was eliminated with the least votes out of any contestant (2 votes), although this was because he was voted by contestants and not viewers. *Tennis Ball is one of two contestants who have been voted out by fellow contestants; the other is Ice Cube. *Tennis Ball was the 10th contestant created by jacknjellify. **Coincidentally, he placed 10th in BFDI. *Tennis Ball's favorite screen is a flower, as shown in BFDIA 1. *He ranks as the 4th-to-last armless person standing in the first season, after Rocky, Ice Cube, and Spongy. **Out of armless males, Tennis Ball ranked 3rd place. *Due to falling off a long set of stairs in "Lofty", the Announcer began to address him as "That clumsy Tennis Ball". *Tennis Ball ranked 1st out of all the other balls (Snowball and Golf Ball) in BFDI. *If one does not count rejoins, Tennis Ball received 8th in both Battle for Dream Island and Total Firey Island. *Tennis Ball was the first to finish his cake in "Sweet Tooth", finishing his rice cake early in the contest. *Tennis Ball's lines switch places from his sides to his top and bottom sometimes, as well as switching their direction (up and down to left and right) *In the Huang twins' game "Tidepool", there is a level 37 creature called "Melty Tennis Ball". The image is of Tennis Ball's body, only somewhat melted. * He said the first line in BFDIA, which was "Don't you think we're taking this too far?". * He is one of three contestants who was eliminated other than getting the most votes. The other two are Golf Ball and Teardrop. * Though he finds it a little annoying at times, Tennis Ball is the only one that appreciates Rocky's vomiting and finds it cute. However, he wants to find a way to contain it as seen in "Welcome Back". * In Last BFDI, he is made by zapping Leafy, Puffball, and Golf Ball together. * His first voter, Alika87, has a Wikia account. See also Category:Males Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Articles with featured videos